Naruto is the Genma Shadow: Catwomen One shot
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Naruto wants revenge on Batman for kicking out of the league for bullshit reasons. So what does he do he fucks Catwomen


Naruto is the Genma Shadow and does not give a fuck about Batman's no-killing rule. To Naruto, they are both from the league of shadows and unlike Batman, he kills his enemies for the greater good of society If the people don't like it. Then they can fuck themselves because as far as he is concern Batman is a rich boy who inherited his money and does not have the balls to end his enemies...

Now...

"What ! You are kicking me out of the league " Naruto yelled in shock and rage at the audacity of Batman.

"That's right we are. What you did was unnecessary. You kill villainous like it's for sport also we have reason to believe last month the Joker was in prison, not himself being crazier then usual" Batman told him sternly.

"Oh that I fucked his girl Harley in front of him and before you look at me crazy you need to understand. He is a murderer and master theft oh and killed one of your students as well so what did was justified. Also, you need to get that I don't do abide by any killing rule. Some people need to know that they have justice and the justice department and others will not give them the justice they seek" Naruto told Batman angrily.

"Look you have been warned time and time again to follow league protocol and time and time again you flagrantly ignored them. Now, this is your punishment" Batman told him.

"First off don't treat me as a child. Second, you're a fucking tyrant because you are rich and funding the league you can't do this !" Naruto told him.

"I can and will !" Batman yelled, "If you can't follow the rules then get out of the league," he told Naruto.

Naruto walked into the boom tube angrily.

A week later

Batman and Naruto still have not talked to one another and they have a cold war in the city of Gotham.

"Stupid Batman..." Naruto said in his shadow persona.

"Ah shadow your here ?" Catwomen said as she steps into the light.

Catwoman-**Selina Kyle**, also known as** Catwoman**, is a fictional character associated with DC Comics' Batman franchise and created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane. Currently portrayed as an orphan who learned to survive on Gotham City's streets, Selina took to thievery to survive... but determined to do it in style, she learned martial arts and trained extensively to perfect her skills in cat burglary. Her criminal activities are often tempered by a reluctant altruism, making her an inconstant villain and occasional ally to Batman. She regularly eludes capture by the Dark Knight and maintains a complicated, adversarial relationship with Batman that frequently turns flirtatious and occasionally, legitimately romantic. She's one of Batman's best-known loves.

Her abilities - Peak athlete, Expert burglar, Steel spring-loaded climbing pitons, Razor-sharp retractable claws, Wields an assortment of bullwhips and cat o' nine tails as gymnastic equipment.

"Ah cool, you are Catwomen huh? Batman love interest right ?" Naruto said with a smirk.

She sighs " yeah I am. I and he had a thing but we had a falling out"

"Well, I and Batman did as well. Also, why are you here in Gotham. Trying to see if you and Batman can have sex again" Naruto replied with a grin.

"What no... It's none of your business !" she replied with a blush.

"Oh, how bout I take you over to my place and I will show you how better I am at satisfying the female body" Naruto replied with another grin.

"Oh, really I bet you can't even get it up !" Catwomen said.

Later at Naruto house- In his bedroom

Lemon

"Oh let's get to it huh ?" Naruto said as he undressed and Catwomen did as well.

Little did she realized that this was being recorded.

"May I kiss you ?" Naruto asked and she nodded.

Naruto kissed her while playing with her pussy as he was doing that he was he used his other hand and groping her breasts.

Naruto then stops playing with her wet pussy and play with her breasts and he began kissing and sucking her breasts.

Naruto then saw that her nipples were hard and the Black cat had a blush on her face.

Naruto then told her "jack me off now," he said towards her.

She jacks him off while he holds and grabs her ass. He spanks her ass as she continues to jack him off.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled as he orgasm in her hand. Naruto was in heaven.

"Okay now suck my cock" Naruto ordered ass he got on her knees and took out her huge breasts and used them to jack him off. Giving him a tit fuck.

"Fuck this is great," Naruto said as Selena smirked. "My name is Selena Kyle... what is yours," Selena asked him giving him a titfuck.

"Uzumaki Naruto that's my name now suck it," Naruto told her as he grabbed a fist full of hair and jammed her mouth on Naruto's huge prick and she began to suck in earnest.

"Fuck just like that," he told Selena and she sucked even harder.

As she continued to suck she sucked the head by twirling her tongue on the head of his cock.

"Ohhhh !" Naruto said as he was on his bed.

"I'm about to cum !"He told her as he cum in her mouth.

Naruto then quickly jabbed his huge 15-inch cock inside her asshole.

"What..." she said in shock."_That thing is huge Batman cock is about 10inches full hard but he has a monster cock"_ Selena thought.

Naruto grabbed her hips and Naruto started going back and forth inside her asshole.

"Ahhhh... so big" Catwomen yelled out.

"I am bigger than Batman or your past lovers huh ?" Naruto asked her as he kept plowing her asshole.

"Yes, you are bigger than anyone I have ever had sex with ! You are a sex god! Selena yelled out with slob and spit dribbling down her face. She was in a haze of lust.

"Wait here," Naruto said as he stopped fucking her tight cunt to go and get something.

flashback

"man my favorite fantasy is having catwomen in bondage all tied up gagged while I fucked her brains out," Batman told Naruto while they were out the patrol.

End Flashback

"_you can suck it, batman, I am about to do Catwomen with your fantasy," Naruto thought with a smirk._

"Put this on" Naruto ordered here

A few minutes later

'Se was getting fucked while wearing a latex bodysuit. All she had exposed where her cunt in which Naruto was fucking.

She was moaning while Naruto tied her hands and she was moaning loudly while her mouth was gagged.

"I'm cumming !" Naruto cum inside her pussy.

End Lemon

"Well, Batman looks like I uck Catwomen to she'll pass out. See yeah" Naruto said.

The next day at Wayne manor

"hmm, a package," Bruce thought as he picked it up from the front door and played it in the Batcave.

What he saw made him clench his fist in anger. Catwomen and Naruto were ducking and he saw a video of it.

"Damn you Naruto !

Well guys fav, review, follow

Darth Plageuis signing out.


End file.
